Conventional one-time programming (OTP) memory suffers from poor data retention after a baking process at high temperature. At high temperature, ions with positive charges released from an interface between a dielectric layer and a substrate of the one-time programming (OTP) memory recombine with electrons stored in a floating gate of the one-time programming (OTP) memory, which results in poor data retention.